


Protective, Possessive

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: A lot of things changed since the destruction of Starkiller Base. Snoke believes it's a smart move to send you away so Kylo Ren and General Hux can concentrate on the task at hand. It is your choice whether to continue with the arrangement you had agreed on or change it to be exclusive to one person only ... *Second of a 3 part Series!*
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren lay in the medbay, the droids working as fast as they could to prevent further bleeding from the Commander. He groaned in pain as the bactabandage was set from his shoulder all the way up his face. You sat beside him holding his hand, not minding that his hand was nearly crushing yours. The pain was excruciating and you couldn’t imagine experiencing it yourself. So you had to be there for moral support, because he wouldn’t have wanted anyone else there but you. 

“Who did this to you?” you asked, concerned.   


“The Scavenger … Rey,”  


You frowned; you didn’t like this Rey ever since she was brought onto the ship. If he was going to still come after this girl after all that she’s done to him then it was probably best to leave him to his antics. You loved Kylo, sure, but the mere fact that some random girl would come between the relationship you and Kylo had made just pushed you closer to Armitage. He appreciated you like no one else did, and would place you on a pedestal if he could. 

Bringing a hand up, you caressed the bandage across his face; Kylo flinched, “That girl is no good, Kylo. You should let her go. The Supreme Leader wants to complete your training, then you can finally destroy Luke Skywalker,” you said before you stood up. Kylo took hold of your hand and kissed the back of it, “I will destroy Luke Skywalker, with your help. I couldn’t get this far without your faith in me,” he said with a small smile. His words warmed your heart and made you smile, “You should rest. I’ll inform The Supreme Leader,” you said before excusing yourself. 

Just as you exited the Medbay you were immediately met with the ginger General. “Is the … _Commander_ alright?” Armitage asked, slight disdain in his voice. 

You could immediately tell that he didn’t like that Kylo Ren had survived the fall of Starkiller Base and that he had your undivided attention. He had remembered that moment when you said that you had wanted to be with Armitage alone and had hoped that would come to fruition with Kylo out of the picture for good. But with the way he looked at you back on his ship when he was rescued revealed to the General that Kylo Ren wasn’t going to let you go that easily. 

“He’s resting now, the wound wasn’t too serious,”   


“Ahh … I see,” he said, looking down at you before pushing back a strand a hair behind your ear, “You need some rest yourself, my dear. We can inform The Supreme Leader in the morning,”  


You gave a small smile and nodded; everyone in The First Order had a trying day. With the Resistance destroying the superweapon in addition to the thousands of lives lost, everyone needed rest before the damage control the next day. You turned on your heel and headed towards your quarters, Hux walking beside you with his hand at the small of your back.

“ ** _I won’t give her up so easy, Hux. The Scavenger may bring jealousy in Y/n, but that doesn’t mean that she’s all yours_ ,**”

Armitage frowned, he didn’t like when Kylo invaded his thoughts and even moreso when he spoke to him in this thoughts as well. Once you both were in your quarters you slipped into your sleepclothes and went straight to bed. Hux wrapped his arm around your torso and pulled you in close, inhaling your scent. 

“ _That may be true, Ren. But she is mine tonight_ ,”


	2. Chapter 2

Armitage woke up to see that you had gone; you had left a message on his datapad saying that Snoke had requested her presence and would see him later on. He smiled; thinking about how peaceful the night before was before he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Kylo, however, wasn’t having the greatest day. The wound wasn’t healing well, and he was stuck in the Medbay a little while longer until the medical droids had deemed it okay for him to be discharged.

“ _You are a distraction to Ren and Hux_ ,”   


You had knelt before the Supreme Leader, head low. “I know, Supreme Leader. It was not my inten-”

“ _It was, my dear…don’t you dare try to hide that from me. You are their weakness, and if the Resistance becomes aware of it they will use that to their advantage_ ,”  


“Supreme Leader, what do you suggest?” you asked, looking up at Snoke.  


“ _You are my best Admiral in The First Order, and as much as you are needed here in the front lines to destroy what’s left of The Resistance I will need you to get the other fleets ready for when we start to gain full control of the galaxy_ ,”  


The thought of being away from the both of them tore at your heartstrings, but Snoke was right. It was strange to think that he was okay with this arrangement as well, and that he was in some weird way looking out for you. But this was good. Armitage and Ren needed to get back at the task at hand, and not have you there to distract them from that. The constant bickering over you wasn’t good to have in the middle of taking out The Resistance. 

“Of course, I will deploy to the rendezvous point immediately,” you nodded before standing up.  


“ _You are a legacy to your Grandfather, L/N. Wouldn’t want to destroy that over some trifle like love and lust_ ,”  


With a bow of your head you turned on your heel to leave the Supreme Leader’s throne room, biting your lip. _How were you going to tell them that you were going to leave to protect them?_

———————————————————————-

You were in the process of packing your things when Armitage entered your quarters, a proud look on his face.

“I know that look … what happened?” you asked, smirking.

“We have The Resistance on their last legs, whatever is left on them running on fumes and with nowhere else to go. We can finally squash them out,” he smiled, walking up to you before pulling you in and giving you a passionate kiss.  


You kissed Armitage back, letting out a small moan. When the kiss was broken he looked over and saw the open suitcase, “Where are you going?”

“The Supreme Leader … he says I’ve been a distraction, to you and Kylo,” you said as you sat on your bed, “He’s sending me to Coruscant to train new fleets for the Order. He says having me away from the both of you would protect me, and keep you two on the task at hand,”  


Armitage didn’t expect to hear those words, but it was only a matter of time before the arrangement between the three of you started to become a problem. “Maybe that’s a good thing. The last thing I’d want to hear is that you had gotten hurt in the crossfire of all of this,” he said, kissing the back of your hand. 

“And what about you? I couldn’t bear it if I heard you were injured,”  


He gave a small chuckle, “I’ll be fine, darling. Don’t you worry,”


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant was a different kind of dark and cold from when you were on the Finalizer. When you had time you would message Armitage via datapad and every time he would be so happy to see you. Kylo, however, had other ways of reaching out to you.

You awoke with a jolt as you heart Kylo’s voice in your head; “You’re awake…good,”

“Is there something you need, Kylo?”

“I need you,”

You bit down at your lower lip and shook your head, “You know that we can’t right now,”

“I don’t give a kriff what Snoke thinks is best Y/N,” Kylo cursed underneath his breath, “Hux was able to see you off, and I didn’t even know you were gone until now,”

He meant well, and it wasn’t fair that Kylo didn’t get to say goodbye when you left for Coruscant. “I hope that you understand that the main reason I was sent away was because I was a distraction; that I would be a target for the both of you if someone from the Resistance knew,” you shook your head. Kylo was stubborn when he was having his urges, and having you away was just going to make him more of a nuisance to Armitage and everyone else.

Kylo gave a nod, “I love you,”

Before you could even respond the connection between the two of you was severed; you let out a sigh. What were you going to do about Kylo … his impatience was going to get the best of him sooner or later.

After that little conversation with Kylo, you got yourself out of bed to get ready for the day. You were proud of your troops; they gave their 100% even when it was just for training. You knew that they would do their best, and would throw their life on the line if that meant that you would be able to survive.

“They are quite exceptional,” said a voice, low and raspy.

You had immediately turned to see General Enric Pryde there beside you, “Is there something you needed, Pryde?”

Pryde represented everything the Empire was before the First Order rose from its ashes; had you know any better you would have let Armitage know that one of his abusers from his past was working alongside you. He eyed you with a smirk which made you feel so unclean when he did that, “I just wanted to commend you on the training of your squadrons. I’m sure the Supreme Leader will be proud in what you provide to the First Order,”

You raised an eyebrow, “Of course the Supreme Leader is proud. All I have ever been was loyal,” you said plainly. You couldn’t wait until you could return to Kylo and Armitage; Pryde was just too much of a kiss ass creep that you just couldn’t handle it anymore.

Some time had passed and to be honest it was hard to tell if it was hours, days or months since you had last spoke to the two men. But it was a communications beep that got you excited to answer the call. You had expected Snoke to be there to tell you that you were okay to return to the Finalizer, but you were surprised to see Kylo at the other end of the line.

“Kylo, what’s going on? Where is the Supreme Leader?”   
  


Kylo twitched slightly, “The Supreme Leader is dead. I am the new Supreme Leader,”


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since you got the call that Kylo Ren was the new Supreme Leader, everything changed dramatically. Kylo had promoted you from Admiral to Grand Admiral, having you work even closer with him. Enric Pryde had also gotten promoted from General to Allegiant General - a position that Armitage had worked so hard for. It was blatantly obvious that the promotion wasn’t given as a jab at him because of the arrangement they had with sharing you.

But after hearing about Kylo’s strange obsession over the scavenger while you were training on Coruscant, did you still want to be with him? The words you had said to Armitage about wanting to be exclusive to only him still remained … and you were still considering it.

You emerged from the Supreme Leader’s private quarters, straightening your uniform with your H/L H/C down. It wasn’t rocket science to tell that you had been with Kylo Ren intimately the night before. By now the entire First Order knew about it (rather embarrassing, in your opinion), but n one dared to speak ill about it around you or Kylo unless they had a death wish. 

You looked up and your E/C orbs were immediately met with seafoam green hues; it was Armitage. He looked tired, broken down, and beaten. Your heart ached for him.

“Armitage …” you said as you slowly approached him. He almost wanted to turn and retreat, but he couldn’t do that to you. “You don’t have to explain anything to me,” He shook his head, “It’s obvious that Ren is using his newfound power and status to keep you all to himself and rubbing it in my face … and Pryde’s presence isn’t helping either,”  


You let out a small sigh, “Come with me,” you said as you brought the General to your chambers. It had remained untouched for so long since your absence in addition to your nights with Kylo, so being back in your own room felt like it was some strange new place. “I’ve had time to think … and as much as I have loyalty to the First Order, it’s not the same. And I’m sure you feel that too,” you said as you sat at the edge of the bed. 

Taking a seat beside you, Armitage and took one of your hands in his, “I do. The Order’s purpose changed ever since Ren became the Supreme Leader. Now it’s just … lost,” he said, looking down as his thumb slowly rubbed the back of your hand. It was a simple, innocent touch but you loved it. His tenderness compared to Kylo’s eagerness was what you loved the most about Hux. He didn’t treat you like some object and to be put on a pedestal; he wanted to just be there with you and love you as you deserved to be loved. 

“By the way, I haven’t forgotten what I had said. With everything that’s happened, I would rather remain with you than with anyone else,” you said as you gave his hand a little squeeze. “I haven’t forgotten either,” Hux smiled, “And if that means that we run away together, then I’m all for it,”  


The thought of running away with Armitage was perfect. Sure you would be leaving Kylo, but he was too preoccupied looking for the Scavenger. And to be honest, you didn’t really care anymore. Kylo was just keeping you in his bed for the primal desires he had for someone else and to make Armitage jealous. You weren’t some object to be kept around like some random doll to have around when needed; you were a person with feelings and there was someone that loved you and appreciated you for who you were. 

You gave Armitage a large smile, “Alright, let’s do it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end of the story! From here it will not follow the storyline of TRoS. This is a shorter fic of the series, mainly because the Reader doesn't make that big of a role following the events of TLJ. Be on the lookout for the 3rd and final fic in the series ... 'Mine to Keep'!


End file.
